1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting accessories, and more particularly to a kit providing accessories which assist in diverse operations of hand painting. The components of the kit assist in cleaning painting rollers and hand brushes, and in stirring paint. The kit may be employed both by professional painters in new construction and maintenance, and by amateur painters such as homeowners and hobbyists undertaking similar tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting by hand, particularly building walls and partitions and other large objects, requires different tools such as brushes and rollers for applying paint to surfaces being painted. When a painter interrupts his or her work for any reason, it is a wise precaution to clean brushes and rollers so that paint will not dry and cake thereon. Frequently this is done by wiping brushes and even rollers on a convenient surface, such as the inner flange of a paint can. However, wiping leaves a considerable amount of paint on the brush or roller. The prior art has taken note of the problem of efficient cleaning paint brushes and rollers, and has proposed apparatus to expedite cleaning.
One of the areas addressed by the prior art is that of cleaning cylindrical paint rollers. A painting roller can be cleaned by rotating the same about its longitudinal axis. Hand drills can be utilized to impart rotation. This approach is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,908, issued to Kirkley J. Dunn on Dec. 16, 1975. Dunn shows a device adapted to rotate both brushes and paint rollers by connecting each to a hand drill. By contrast, the present invention has two separate components for cleaning rollers and brushes. The novel kit also includes a paint mixer not seen in Dunn.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,473, issued to Takehiko Koyama on Jan. 11, 2000, illustrates a device capable of both cleaning a paint roller and also mixing paint. By contrast, the present invention has two separate components for cleaning rollers and mixing paint. The novel kit also includes a brush cleaning device not shown in Koyama.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,268, issued to Carl F. Greathouse on Aug. 12, 1969, shows a frame adapted to grip a paint brush for connection to a hand drill so that the paint brush can be cleaned by rotating it. The novel kit contains a flexible metallic receptacle which grips the handle of a paint brush. Greathouse lacks the flexing metallic receptacle of the novel kit, as well as a paint mixer and apparatus for cleaning a paint roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,661, issued to Joseph N. Harris on Apr. 5, 1960, shows apparatus for grasping a paint brush and attaching the same to a hand drill for cleaning. A corresponding attachment of the novel kit has a spring operated structure for engaging a brush handle, whereas Harris provides a continuous elastomeric skirt. Harris does not show the paint mixer and roller cleaner provided in the novel kit.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention sets forth a kit of implements which enable the user to mix paint and to clean conventional paint brushes and paint rollers utilizing a hand drill. The implements grasping the paint roller and the mixer share a common mounting arrangement utilizing a shaft which is inserted into the hand drill. The implement for grasping brushes has a metallic element which constricts resiliently over the handle of the brush. Thus the novel implements engage and cooperate with brushes and rollers not originally configured to cooperate with attachments for a hand drill.
Optionally, two implements of different diameters are provided, for cleaning standard and small paint rollers. In another option, the paint mixer is selectively adjustable to be configured to mix paint and to support a paint roller for cleaning, thereby being capable of providing two functions. In a further option, implements for cleaning paint rollers are provided in solid cylindrical form and in the form of a cage.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide a kit of implements for assisting a person to mix paint and to clean paint rollers and brushes.
It is another object of the invention that the implements engage a hand drill for imparting rotation to a paint mixer, paint brushes, and paint rollers.
It is a further object of the invention that the kit of implements engage paint brushes and rollers of different dimensions.
Still another object of the invention is that the kit of implements cooperate with standard painting tools not configured to cooperate with the novel implements.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.